Eros
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Rei nunca achou que um relacionamento romântico seria assim. [Série: Amor e Guerra] [AOC 'verse]


**Disclaimer: Ai gente, sério?**

**Outra fic do 'verse de AOC, continuação de Harmonia e tentativa falha de me fazer escrever algo mais provocativo.**

**Obrigada Cat pela beta!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eros<strong>

"_Você faz meu mundo parecer correto__  
><em>_Você ilumina minha escuridão, oh sim__  
><em>_Você tem esse estranho efeito em mim__  
><em>_E eu gosto__  
><em>_E eu gosto"_

_Hooverphonic - Strange Effect_

Rei nunca achou que poderia ser tão feliz quanto era agora, muito menos que um relacionamento romântico com, de todas as pessoas do mundo, _Minako_ fosse o motivo pra essa reviravolta em sua vida. A loira havia sido um constante desde o momento em que se juntara ao grupo tantos anos atrás. A principio, sua presença, barulhenta, faiscante, alegre e meio bobona havia antagonizado Rei totalmente, ela que sempre fora tão contida e formal, agora se via tendo atitudes até mesmo rudes por irritação com a mais nova integrante da "gang". A verdade é que a invasão de sua suposta líder havia feito um medo sem nome crescer no coração de Rei, talvez por no fundo achar que um dia as outras meninas tão joviais, tão _normais_ iriam se cansar dela, até mesmo Ami com seu jeitinho contido parecia mais com as outra garotas de sua idade que a miko. E o que uma pessoa tão estranha e desagradável como Rei estava fazendo no meio do grupo, afinal? Já Minako, não poderia ter recebido melhor nome, uma vez que era a personificação da beleza jovial, tal qual uma estrela, cheia de luz e calor, seus raios tão fortes a ponto de cegar. Rei se sentia ameaçada, talvez fosse um erro, talvez não precisassem de uma Sailor Mars com Venus por perto e, foi por pensamentos assim, que nunca pensou que fosse ela, bagunceira, atrapalhada, Usagi-só-que-pior que faria com que Rei finalmente se sentisse enturmada e parte daquilo tudo.

O antagonismo de Rei só fez com que Minako ficasse cada vez mais perto, como se atraída pelas palavras duras e o corar de seu rosto, a loira realmente parecia se divertir com cada discussão boba, com o quão fácil conseguia deixar a menininha rica completamente descomposta. Já no campo de batalha, quanto lutavam, pareciam estar sempre em perfeita sincronia e por muito tempo Rei preferiu Sailor Venus a Minako, a mudança na loira era sempre chocante de menina pra Senshi e a morena achava a versão poderosa e centrada da líder muito mais apelativa. Mas, com o tempo, tudo mudou. Minako ainda implicava com Rei e fazia brincadeiras, mas vendo seu comportamento com as outras, e principalmente Artemis, Rei percebeu que era seu jeito de demonstrar carinho e, principalmente, interesse. E quão diferente era ter essas coisas direcionadas a si!

As duas foram se aproximando, a relação de cumplicidade deixando de existir apenas no campo de batalha e sendo trazida para o dia-a-dia, mas nem por um momento, achou que um dia aquela amizade evoluiria pra o que tinham agora. Até porque, Rei nunca pensou que teria esse tipo de relacionamento com ninguém, ou melhor, ela nunca achou que iria querer esse tipo de relacionamento com ninguém. Então Minako a beijou e disse que a amava e ela simplesmente não conseguiu se ver dizendo não. Foi uma decisão da qual nunca se iria arrepender.

- Você sinceramente deveria parar de invadir minha casa – mas havia um brilha divertido em seu olhar.

Minako não lhe deu atenção, simplesmente se desfez de suas roupas – as largando no chão, terrivelmente diferente da pilha arrumadinha de Rei ao lado – e sem cerimônias entrou na larga banheira tradicional.

- Chega pra lá, – não pediu, voluntariosa como sempre, se sentando de frente pra Rei.

- Minako! Você vai fazer a água transbordar! – advertiu a morena com urgência desnecessária.

-Daí eu vou conseguir ver seus peitos, não parece ruim pra mim.

Minako lhe deu uma piscadela marota e Rei revirou os olhos, mas apertou os lábios para não sorrir, não fosse pela água quente que já deixava seu rosto vermelho, tinha certeza que coraria.

- O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora, afinal?

- Me liberaram mais cedo do estúdio, graças a todos os anjinhos do céu! O novo produtor me dá nos nervos. Eu já disse que tenho namorada, mas ele continua dando em cima de mim.

- Achei que gostasse que dessem em cima de você – comentou com uma nota de cinismo na voz.

- Eu gosto, mas só quando é você – ela bateu as pestanas adoravelmente.

Rei riu e jogou água no sorriso angelical da loira.

- Até parece!

- Hey! Não me molhe! – reclamou cutucando Rei com o pé em represália.

- Você está numa banheira, tonta!

A resposta de Minako foi se afundar na água, ficando completamente submersa, quando Rei viu seu rosto outra vez, ele estava a milímetros do seu, o cabelo dourado aberto como um leque a volta da reencarnação da deusa da amor, cílios molhados emoldurando os orbes azuis que brilhavam com malícia.

Rei engoliu seco.

- Eu tive um dia duro e você está sendo malvada comigo, Rei-chan – ela disse, uma das mãos deixando a barra de madeira da banheira para acariciar o superior da coxa de Rei.

- Ainda não é nem meio-dia, Minako.

A pressão na coxa de Rei aumentou e o rosto da loira de aproximou, mas em vez de tocar os lábios de Rei, os de Minako se colaram a orelha da morena.

- Muito, muito malvada… – ela deixou o corpo pesar sob o de Rei, que agora ofegava, a mão subindo lentamente, alcançando quadril, cintura, seio...

- Minako… – ofegou.

A loira lhe mordeu o pescoço, as mão de Rei agarraram os glúteos de Minako, a puxando para perto e provendo apoio, quando notou que Mina estava segura, Rei subiu as mãos, até as enfiar nos cabelos louros, puxando gentilmente o rosto da loira para a si. Antes de seus lábios se encontraram, Rei pode notar que as pupilas de Minako estavam tão dilatadas que seus olhos pareciam negros, ainda era completamente bizarro ter aquele efeito em alguém, mais ainda estar confortável tendo aquele efeito em alguém, sexo sempre foi algo tão desinteressante na vida de Rei, agora não poderia dizer que se sentia mal pelo fato de que Minako não conseguir tirar as mãos de si.

A loira quebrou o beijo, passando a beber as gotículas de água coladas no queixo e garganta da morena. Os beijos foram descendo até que os lábios de Mina chegaram ao nível da água, então ela levantou o rosto novamente, olhando para Rei com a expressão mais depravada do mundo.

- Hey, Rei-chan. Quanto tempo você acha que eu consigo ficar sem respirar?

Mas Minako não esperou a resposta, simplesmente submergiu.

Rei fechou os olhos com força e deixou a cabeça cair para trás enquanto seu corpo inteiro relaxava, realmente não esperava que sua manhã iria terminar daquela forma.

oOo

Se Rei estava surpresa com o fato de que era feliz num relacionamento romântico, o que surpreendia Minako era o quanto seu relacionamento com Rei havia simplificado e, por mais incrível que pareça, se tornado mais fácil e dinâmico.

Não que não houvesse agora uma ausência total de brigas entre as duas, mas, de fato, estas agora eram bem mais breves. Minako descobriu que havia formas bem mais satisfatórias de calar as reclamações em fim de Rei que simples argumentação. Aliás, o quão menos ela respondesse melhor.

Hoje era um desses dias. A líder havia marcado treino semanal numa parte mais escondida dos jardins do templo, afinal, não deviam relaxar tanto assim mesmo que tivessem em tempos de aparente paz. A manhã estava deliciosamente fresca, passarinhos cantavam e a luz morna se infiltrava por entre os galhos das árvores iluminando as esguias figuras das Senshi que discutiam. Bem, Mars e Venus discutiam e Moon e Jupiter observavam entediadas.

As Senshi do amor e a da guerra divergiam quanto a uma tática de luta. Mars queria uma formação ofensiva com Jupiter e a mesma na frente e Venus e Moon nas laterais, já Venus achava que se separar de Moon não era uma boa ideia e que deviam se aproveitar o máximo que podiam da vantagem da semelhança que tinham para confundir o inimigo, sendo assim, deviam colocar Sailor Moon no centro fundo, Venus na frente e as outras duas nas laterais, de modo que a princesa recebesse máxima proteção.

- Ela não é completamente inútil! – retorquiu Mars.

- Claro que ela não é – respondeu Vanus revirando os olhos – mas é nossa princesa e se você ainda precisa ser lembrada: nossa prioridade é deixa-la segura. Sem falar que ela é também nosso trunfo, não faz sentido deixa-la vulnerável.

- _Ela_ está bem aqui! – reclamou Moon.

A líder sorriu rapidamente para a princesa, mas não deu muita atenção. Jupiter revirou os olhos.

- Eh... Eu achava que agora elas iriam brigar menos – comentou amuada.

- Táticas ofensivas são mais efetivas! – insistiu Mars.

- Táticas defensivas são mais seguras!

- Eu queria que Ami-chan tivesse aqui – choramingou Moon.

- Eu sou a Senshi da guerra, logicamente, tenho mais probabilidade de estar certa sobre esses assuntos.

- E eu sou sua líder, me obedeça! – Venus já estava claramente perdendo a paciência.

- Quanta arrogância! – respondeu Mars com um olhar superior – Você é minha líder, não minha dona!

A loira riu sarcasticamente.

- Você chamando alguém de arrogante? Sério mesmo? Você é sempre tão mandona! Quem morreu e te fez rainha, afinal?

Jupiter cutucou o ombro de Moon, tirando a atenção da princesa da troca de farpas ente suas guardiãs.

- Hey Usa, vamos embora? Essas duas vão ficar nisso pra sempre...

Moon fez bico, mas assentiu com a cabeça e as duas deram as costas para as Senshi briguentas.

E, de fato, a briga continuou.

- Você é a líder, mas não é senhora absoluta, devia descer de seu pedestal e ouvir suas subordinadas de vez em quando.

- Você sabe muito bem que sempre escuto, Rei! E a Mako concorda com a minha tática, não concorda Mako? Mako?

Mas ninguém respondeu e, olhando em volta, as duas finalmente perceberam que estavam sozinhas.

Mars fez um barulho irritado com a língua.

- Elas foram embora, isso foi uma completa perda de tempo.

Mars virou de costas, pronta para abandonar o local, o que irritou Venus profundamente. Ela era sempre _tão_! Urgh!

- Rei! – gritou.

- O que é agora? – perguntou a outra entre os dentes.

A resposta da loira foi empurrar, sem cuidado ou delicadeza alguns, Mars em direção a uma enorme magnólia e beijar sua boca com força a ponto de sentir gosto de sangue e seus dentes trincarem com a violência do ato. A transformação de Venus desfez enquanto ela pressionava seu copo urgentemente o de Sailor Mars, aprofundando o beijo, buscando dominância a qualquer custo.

Ao sentir Mars lhe afastar, por um momento de desespero, Minako achou que a morena havia realmente se aborrecido daquela vez e lhe estava empurrando para longe, mas as preocupações de Mina morreram quando, ao se separarem, a transformação de Mars desfazer e Rei a guiar para a superfície de outra árvore, seus lábios devorando os de Minako com vontade, a subjugando como não poderia fazer hierarquicamente, as mãos lhe apertando as coxas com força, de forma que a loira tinha certeza que haveria manhas roxas de arranhados de unha mais tarde, mas ela não poderia se importar menos, não quando Rei a estava beijando daquela forma.

A pressão do corpo da morena sobre o de Mina aumentou e ela soltou uma lamúria, se valendo do apoio da árvore arás de si, a loira cruzou as pernas em volta da cintura de Rei e enfiou os dedos entre seus fios negros apertando com força enquanto Rei criava mais marcas roxas em seu pescoço. Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos com força e se deixando subjugar como dificilmente faria em qualquer discussão que tivessem.

Brigar até que não era tão ruim, não quando conseguia tirar reações assim de Rei.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Se escrever a fic do Gasparzinho!Judite foi mega divertido, escrever essa fic foi pura tortura. Escrever pegation sem plot é chatão minha gente, porque eu ainda tento?**

**Mas espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim ou, pelo menos, mintam pra mim dizendo que gostaram para meu sofrimento não ter sido em vão LOL**

**Agora faltam mais três fics Reinako que serão mais fáceis de escrever because of angst :P**

**Beijos!**


End file.
